Pardon Me
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Kazahaya tries to cook a turkey, Rikuo wants to make love, and someone walks in on... someone? o.o oneshot! KazaxRikuo! whoot! Im hyper!


Yeah yeah, i dont own Legal Drug.

Just a short, funny story i though of xD enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't trust you."

"Why? It's just turkey." Kazahaya set the raw turkey on the table.

"Exactly." Rikuo walked over to examine the dead bird.

"You really have no faith in me" Kazahaya paused "do you?"

"Not a bit." Rikuo grinned at the expression he received from Kazahaya.

They stared at the turkey now, wasted minutes passed.

"Well, first you have to take it out of the plastic-"

I know how to cook meat. Dammit" Kazahaya started viciously tearing off the wraping.

Rikuo sighed "Your going to stain the linoleum." Kazahaya slipped the plastic off the bird, and saw red liquid seepin goff the turkey, and dripping from the plastic.

"Oh, gross!" Kazahaya dropped the plastic like a girly. Rikuo sighed again, turning to grab a cloth and cutting board.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why can't I do anything right?!" Kazahaya's metaphoric ears drooped down in sadness. Rikuo revealed his famous annoyed expression, starring down at the black turkey. The smoke had finally cleared, and the stove was covered with melting foam from the fire extinguisher... So was Kazahaya and Rikuo.

Kazahaya sniffed, his innocence and stupidity combined was to much for Rikuo.

"I'm sure it will still be edible." He lied, Kazahaya looked up at him with innocent and watery eyes.

"Really?"

"...No. Stop looking at me like that." He turned to find a knife to cut the turkey.

"Your the one who said I could cook tonight!"

"And I'm sorry I did." Rikuo muttered under his breath, stabbing the burnt meat with the cleaver.

"Look! Some of the meat isn't burnt!" Kazahaya jumped around, and tried to resist the urge to stick out his tongue at Rikuo.

"I'm sure the heat sucked all the juice away." Rikuo carefully tore off a hot piece, and juggled it in his hands, waiting for it to cool down.

"What do you mean?" Kazahaya ripped off piece, too quickly, and dropped the meat instantly for it had burned his hand. "A-Uhh! Stupid turkey!" Kazahaya stuck his fingers in his mouth. Rikuo rolled his eyes and ate the piece he had took./ And he was right, the meat was dry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Let me see your hand." Rikuo had antiseptic ointment for burns, and so was prpared for something like this to happen.

"No way!" Kazahaya managed to say with his fingers still in his mouth. Rikuo grinned from the idea of _his_ fingers in Kazahaya's mouth.

"C'mon Kaza, I'm not going to bite you." _Hard._

"Pshh. Yeah right." But he slipped his long, bony fingers out of his mouth anyway. Rikuo took in the damp, pale fingers before drying them off and massaging each one with ointment. The room was silent, and disturbed by Kazahaya's shifty movements, Rikuo wondered if he was enjoying this. He smiled, because if he was, Rikuo could use it against him in the future.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After an embarrassing moment of Rikuo rubbing Kazahaya's burn marks, he finally started wrapping them with bandages. Kazahaya glanced up every now and then, but always saw Rikuo concentrating on his work.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya noticed he was almost done treating his fingers.

"Yes?" Rikuo started on the last finger.

"Um...Can I try cooking tomorrow?" Kazahaya felt himself blush, and look down. Rikuo hesitated for a moment, then continued, grinning. "Why, do you like me touching you, Kaza chan?" The grin turned into a smile when he saw the evil look given by Kazahaya which obviously meant "yes"

"No! Forget it!" I'll never make you food again!"

Rikuo, now finished, lifted Kazahaya's hand, and kissed each wrapped finger.

"Gah!" Kazahaya pulled his hand back, holding it defensivly "what do you think your doing?!"

"Kissing, making it better." Rikuo answered, as if everyone did that.

"Kissing does not make anything better!"

Rikuo saw that as a challenge. "Really?"

"Really!" Kazahaya crossed his arms.

"Really?" Rikuo leaned into Kazahaya's now confused face. "Yeah, really." Kazahaya made it final.

"Fine." Rikuo pretended to relax, and Kazahaya let his guard down, and so Rikuo attacked.

He caged Kazahaya, on the bed, with his legs straddled on either side of Kazahaya's waist, and his hands on each side of his head, grinning down at the scared boy.

Kazahaya couldn't find anything cruel to say, so he tried begging, a last resort.

"Please don't do anything." He was to frightened to move. Rikuo smirked. "Who said I would _do_ anything?" He leaned his body, to barely lay on top of Kazahaya, their faces were now inches away.

"Well there's always the fact that your FREAKIN' ON TOP ON ME!!" Kazahaya fumed.

"If you want me to move, make me." Rikuo smiled, and it creeped Kazahaya out.

"Fine, I will!" Kazahaya closed his eye's, so sure of himself. Rikuo lifted an eyebrow, at this sudden confidence. Kazahaya grinned, rapidly he shot his arms up, and knocked them into Rikuo's wrists, causing him to fall on top of Kazahaya, who let out a great "OOF!" and lost all air intake. Rikuo's heavy body was crushing the small boy.

Rikuo moaned in pain, Kazahaya's bony body left indents, and soon-to-be bruises on his torso.

"You...Idiot." Rikuo rolled over, and heard Kazahaya gasp for breath.

"You asked for it!" Kazahaya responded after a few more gasps of air.

"Boys?" Kakei swung the door open, and saw the sight of two boys on the same bed, the smaller one gasping for air. "Oh, pardon me." Kakei smiled and shut the door behind him.

Kazahay frowned, and looked over at Rikuo, "I blame you."


End file.
